REAL
REAL is the third opening theme of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The song was sung by the Japanese rock band, ViViD and composed by Eve with music arrangement done by ViViD and Takumi Masanori. Track listing Regular Edition CD #REAL #envision my way #REAL (Instrumental) (REAL (TV アニメ・ヴァージョン)) Limited Edition CD+DVD #REAL #envision my way Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmanji= Todokasete kono mune ni Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo Yume ja nai genjitsu de Samayoi tsuzuketeta Tachidomaru no mo mae ni susumu koto mo Atozusari na ki ga shiteta Tojikomerareta shikakui sora no shita Iki wo hisometeta Tsumetai hoho wo tsutawaru kako no yowasa nugutte Hikari sasu basho he kono te wo nobasu yo Todokasete kono mune ni Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo Yume ja nai genjitsu de Sagashitsuzuketeru Mayoi nagara mo saki ni susumu koto ga Sukoshi no “tsuyosa” wo kureta Yuuyakeiro ni kizuita sora no shita Iki wo kirashiteru yo Chikaku ni ita no ni wakarazu ni Tooku hanaretara wakaru koto Itsudemo anata wa waratteta Itsudemo tonari ni ite kureta Chikaku ni ita no ni wakarazu ni Tooku hanaretara wakaru koto Doredake anata ga taisetsu ka Doredake kakegae nai mono ka Wasurete ita kodou wo mou ichido tashikameta Arukidaseru no wa ano hi ga aru kara Todokaseru sono mune ni Tashika na omoi boku no koe wo Owaranai genjitsu de Sakebitsuzukete iku Todokasete kono mune ni Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo Yume ja nai genjitsu de Sagashitsuzuketeru Todokaseru sono mune ni Tashika na omoi boku no koe wo Owaranai genjitsu de Sakebitsuzukete iku Ashita wo shinjite |-| Kanji= 迷いながらも 先に進むことが 少しの「強さ」をくれた 夕焼け色に 気付いた空の下 息を切らしてるよ 近くにいたのに分からずに 遠く離れたら分かること いつでも あなたは笑ってた いつでも 隣にいてくれた 近くにいたのに分からずに 遠く離れたら分かること どれだけ あなたが大切か どれだけ かけがえないものか 忘れていた鼓動を もう一度確かめた 歩きだせるのは あの日があるから 届かせる その胸に たしかな想い 僕の声を 終わらない現実で 叫び続けていく 届かせて この胸に かすかに残る君の声を 夢じゃない現実で 探し続けてる 届かせる その胸に たしかな想い 僕の声を 終わらない現実で 叫び続けていく 未来(あした)を信じて |-| English= Make it reach out to my heart your faint lingering voice I was continuing to loiter around, not in my dreams, but in reality. Standing still and moving forward both feel like stepping back Under the enclosed, rectangular universe (sky) I hid my breathing from you Wipe off your past weaknesses, which are making your cheeks cold I will extend these hands to the place where light shines Make it reach out to my heart your faint lingering voice I am continuing to search for you, not in my dreams, but in reality. Though I was lost and confused, continuing on has given me a little bit of strength I noticed the colour of the sunset, while I ran out of breath under the sky Even though you were near, I didn't know about it until we were separated far apart You were always smiling You were always next to me Even though you were near, I didn't know about it until we were separated far apart How important were you to me? How irreplacable were you to me? I checked once more for the pulsation I'd forgotten about The reason I can start anew is because of that day I will make it reach out to your heart my unwavering thoughts, and my voice I will continue to shout in this endless reality. Make it reach out to my heart your faint lingering voice I am continuing to search for you, not in my dreams, but in reality. I will make it reach out to your heart my unwavering thoughts, and my voice I will continue to shout in this endless reality. Believe in the future (tomorrow) Category:Songs Category:Openings Category:Mobile Suit Gundam AGE